First Time for Everything
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Alice comes down with a cold, the Queen learns a lesson in giving and receiving unconditional love. R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from "Adventures in Wonderland." They belong to Disney. I do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha. If anyone wants to use them, please ask me first.  
Thanks!  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: My friend Kate and I wrote this story together! I hope everyone likes it!

"First Time for Everything"

Seven-year-old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table that morning. She was usually more chipper in the morning, but today she just felt awful. She didn't know what it was, but she ached all over and she felt like she didn't get any sleep the night before.

As she sat there, she sneezed. She didn't just sneeze once or twice, but three times in a row. It was quickly followed by a coughing fit that left her thirsty and in pain.

"Bless you, my dear." Rabbit said as he came into the room. He had heard her sneeze for the third time.

When Alice didn't' respond, he knew something was wrong. She always used her manners and she never ignored someone when they spoke to her. The only time she did that was if she was sick or in a bad mood.

As Rabbit thought back on the night before, he remembered Alice had gone to bed early and had fallen asleep halfway through the story he had read her. She hardly ever fell asleep before her bedtime story was over.

Setting a cup of apple juice in front of her, Rabbit went about the task of getting breakfast ready.

He liked this task because Alice always either kept him company or asked to help. He would almost always allow her to assist him.

But this morning, she hadn't said a word or asked to help once.

Just then, the Queen came in. She was dressed in her usual red attire with one new addition. She had on a bracelet of gold and silver around her right wrist.

Rabbit glanced up in time to see the Queen's new accessory. He tried hard not to let the frustration show.

As the Queen was about to sit down, she was attacked by a very upset Alice.

"Rabbit, what did you do to her?"

Rabbit frowned in concern upon seeing his young friend in tears.

"Why nothing, You're Majesty. What would make you think that?"

The Queen gave him a look as though it was obvious.

"Well, you were the only one here." She replied.

"I assure you, You're Hiness, I would never lay a harmful hand on her."

The Queen chanced a glance at her sobbing daughter, bewilderment on her face.

"Okay. If you didn't do anything, then what is the matter with this child? I've never seen her in such a state before."

"If I may You're Majesty, I think she might have caught a cold."

"A cold? It's not even winter time yet."

"If I may You're Hiness, the weather doesn't determine whether or not someone becomes ill."

"So what are we supposed to do?" She asked, obviously at a loss.

Rabbit shruggd. He wasn't used to the Queen asking his opinion on anything.

"Well, the first thing is to get her back in bed. Then I think it's best if we take her temperature."

The Queen nodded.

Rabbit came forward and then hesitated slightly. He wasn't sure if Alice would take to him picking her up at the moment.

As if sensing separation from her, Alice wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist in an effort to seek protection.

Heaving a sigh, the Queen picked her up.

Glancing up, she saw Rabbit looking at her in surprise.

"What are you staring at? It isn't' like I've never held her before."

"No. Of course not. But you're usually not the type to be so…"

"So what?" The Queen demanded.

"I…I mean…that is…I better get her bath ready." With that, Rabbit left.

"Oh that Rabbit. Thinking I'm incapable of taking care of a little girl. You would think I've had no experience with children until you came to live here."

Alice chose not to answer.

Arriving in the bathroom, the Queen set Alice down so she could test the water.

Putting her hand in, she gasped at how cold it was.

"Rabbit!"

"Yes, You're Majesty?"

"This water is freezing cold! Alice is a little girl, not a penguin."

Rabbit tried his best to explain himself without raising the Queen's ire anymore.

"If I may You're Hiness, since Alice has a fever, the water must be that temperature to cool her down."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You didn't ask?"

"Never mind. Just get her fresh pair of pajamas while I give her a bath."

"Yes. Right away, You're Majesty." With that, he was gone.

As the Queen set Alice in the tub, she made a move as if she didn't want to be there.

"I don't blame you, Alice." The Cat said as he appeared and surveyed the situation. "We cats hate water too. Except if it's drinking water with a twist of pineapple."

"Cat, this is not the time."

"Hmm. I thought any time was a good time to stop by."

"Whatever gave you that idea? And as for you," she said, gesturing to her struggling daughter, "stop this nonsense right now. Sick or not, you still need to obey the rules."

Alice ceased struggling and sat down reluctantly. For some reason, the scolding the Queen had given her resulted in her bursting into tears.

"Aw, now look what you've done." The Cheshire Cat admonished. "You made her cry."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too, did too, did too times infinity times a million."

"There is no such thing." The Queen reasoned.

Twenty minutes later, Alice was clean and wearing fresh pajamas and wrapped in a blanket.

Dinah was hanging out next to her, hoping to get some of the apple juice Alice was drinking.

As Alice lay there, flipping aimlessly through the TV channels, the front door of the palace opened and Hatter walked in.

He did it with such familiarity that one who didn't know him would think he lived there.

"Is anyone home?" He called out. "I brought soup!"

"Alice already had lunch." The Queen said coming into the room. "She didn't eat much of it. Then again, Rabbit burned it. Although I don't know how you can burn macaroni and cheese, but he managed it."

Hatter shrugged.

"Alice always eats for me. It must be you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sure. Take your time." He replied as he sat down in his usual spot. "Hey Alice, I didn't see you there. So Rabbit burned lunch, eh?"

Alice nodded halfheartedly.

"I think Mommy made him nervous."

It was then that Hatter got a good look at Alice's complexion.

"Alice, you don't look so good. What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I don't feel good." Alice replied.

"Did it have something to do with Rabbit's burnt pasta?"

"No. I woke up feeling bad." She answered.

Hatter nodded.

"Well it's a good thing I brought extra soup then."

"What kind is it?" she ventured.

"My famous chicken potato soup of course."

"Uh, Mr. Hatta, shouldn't that be chicken noodle?"

"Not around here." He replied.

"I should have known."

"Besides, after what Rabbit did to your lunch, I would think you would need a break from pasta."

"So what's this soup have in it?" She asked.

"Chicken and potatoes."

"Anything else?"

"What would make you think there was anything else?"

"Uh, because I know you so well."

Hatter chuckled.

"How true that is." He said. "Okay. I'll tell you. But you can't tell your mother."

"Okay." Alice said.

"I put a secret ingredient in it." He told her. "It's guaranteed to cure you of anything you have."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I can't tell you that. If I did, it wouldn't be a secret."

"You don't know yourself, do you?"

"My dear Alice, I'll have you know there isn't anything I don't know."

"Okay." She was about to challenge him when the Queen returned.

"Medicine time." She said in an upbeat tone.

Dinah sniffed at the bottle as the Queen swatted her away.

"Get out of there. That's not for you."

Alice took one look at it and shook her head. She sat up and pushed the blanket off herself. Once that was done, she stood up and tried to seek protection from Hatter.

Happy to oblige and knowing it would make the Queen irritated, Hatter picked her up and secured her on his lap.

"I don't blame you." He said. "I don't like taking medicine either. Want some tea?"

"What kind did you bring?" Alice asked.

"Strawberry and vanilla. You're favorite."

"Okay."

"Wait just a minute! Hold the phone."

"Uh, I would, but I kind of have my hands full right now." Hatter said.

"I didn't mean it that way.. I meant wait a minute."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked.

"Alice needs to take this first."

"To be perfectly honest with you, You're Majesty, I would read the label before giving it to your daughter."

"Why? I had Rabbit pick it up from the Wonderland pharmacy. Then again, maybe I should read it."

After she read the label, she nodded in approval.

"It's fine. Now, maybe you can get her to take it."

"Easy as pumpkin pie." Hatter said.

"Oh we'll have dessert after dinner." With that, she handed him the bottle and a spoon.

Hatter gazed down at the bottle for himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust her Majesty, but he did care about Alice.

"All right." He said. "Now, what would make this taste more appealing?"

Alice shrugged.

"Nothing can make that stuff taste good."

"You know what they say?" Hatter informed her.

"What?"

"A spoonful of suga helps the medicine go down?"

"No. Where'd you hear that?"

"Mary Poppins."

"They named someone after popcorn?"

"No. It's am movie."

"Oh. Anyway, what I was going to say was if you drink this, you can have some strawberry vanilla tea to get rid of the taste."

Alice thought for a minute.

"Okay. I guess."

Hatter grinned.

"All right. Bottoms up." With that, he put the spoon in her mouth and took it out once she had swallowed.

The Queen came in fifteen minutes later to find Alice resting in Hatter's lap while drinking a cup of tea.

"Well…Did she take it?"

"Yes indeedy doo." Hatter replied. "She was good as gold. Although I've never understood how gold can be good or bad."

"Forget about the gold. The point is, you're a miracle worker."

"Not really, You're Majesty. Alice is a good girl. All she needs is a little patience."

"And your point is…?"

"Alice spoke up just then.

"You have the patience of Dinah at dinnatime."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"Alice, why don't you go get ready for your nap. I'll be there to read to you in a minute." Hatter suggested.

"Okay. Night, Mom." With that, she left.

Once Alice was gone, the Queen rounded on Hatter.

"Just what exactly in Wonderland are you teaching my daughter?"

"Um, the finer points of making tea?"

"Cut the tea chat. You're supposed to be teaching her good habits."

"I make sure she brushes her teeth after she eats when she's with me."

"Well, that's a start. But there are other things too."

"There are?"

"Of course there are. And it's time that child learned some real royal edikut."

Hatter nodded. A part of him couldn't wait to hear what the Queen had in mind.

Fortunately, Alice's desire to hear a story caused her to call out for him at almost the exact moment the Queen launched into her royal rant.

"Uh, I'd love to stay and chat." He said. "But I promised Alice a story. And you know I never break my promises. Especially ones I make to that kid."

It wasn't long before Alice was fast asleep and Hatter was sitting at the dining room table, much to the Queen's chagrin. He was eating a leftover plate of tarts with Dinah by his side, hoping to get some.

It had been nearly an hour or so since Alice had fallen asleep and the Queen was in the middle of reading her favorite book, the Regal Catalog. She had just gotten to her favorite part which happened to be the discounts, when Alice was heard calling her from her bedroom.

"Mommy!"

"I just got to the best part." She grumbled.

"What's that?" Hatter asked. "The return policy?"

"What are you talking about? I never return anything."

"That's right. It all ends up in storage." Hatter mused.

"Mommy!"

"Want me to go see what's up with our Alice?" Hatter offered.

"She didn't call you. She called me. And I'm going to see what's wrong with her. Keep my spot for me."

"Sure."

As soon as the Queen was gone, Hatter flipped to the house wares section to see if the teapots were on sale.

The Queen entered Alice's room to find her daughter wide awake.

The moment she saw her mother, Alice gave her a hopeful look and held her arms out.

"Yes?" She asked.

Alice sighed, realizing the Queen needed some help.

"Can we cuddle, please?" She asked.

The Queen was taken aback at this. As she tried to avoid Alice's eye, she mentally searched for an exit.

Alice gave her a look as though asking, "What are you waiting for?"

The Queen finally did the only thing she could think of.

"Hatter, get in here!"

Hatter was in the doorway in minutes. When he didn't see blood or any other bodily fluid that caused for alarm, he gave the Queen a questioning look.

"Where's the fire?" He asked.

Alice spoke up just then.

"I think I made Mommy uncomfortable."

"Did you ask her where baby wobears come from?"

"No. Do you know where they come from?"

"A zoo."

"How do they get there?"

"They drive their honey mobiles." He then turned his attention to her Majesty. "So what's up?"

"Alice says she wants a cuddle. I don't do cuddles."

"Well not in a mood like that." He observed.

"I don't do them period."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I just don't. That's all."

"That makes no sense."

"I don't think it even makes a dollar." Hatter chimed in.

"While you two discuss money matters, I'm gonna get back to my book."

"Reading the regal catalog again?" Alice inquired.

"Yes. And what's wrong with it?"

"It's booring."

"I'll have you know the regal catalog is very exciting."

"More exciting than "Harry the Dirty Dog?"

"Much."

Alice sighed.

"You can go back downstairs and read if you want to." She said resignedly.

"Cheer up, kiddo. I don't think the Queen's mad at you."

"Of course I'm not." The Queen told her honestly. "I'm mad at the regal gown company."

"You neva get mad at them."

"That was before they sent me pillows with fuzzy kittens on them."

"What's wrong with them?"

"I'm not a cat Queen."

"Dinah likes you."

"She's an exception."

"Why won't you cuddle with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I told you, I don't cuddle with anyone or anything."

"Aw, now come on, You're Majesty. That's not true. I saw you cuddling with a teddy bear just last week."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That teddy bear was a donation for some charity."

"Charity?" Alice asked before starting to cough. "You…give something away for charity?"

Hatter had given her a cup of water by this point.

"Yes. Why do you seem so surprised? I can be generous….sometimes."

"Then why not spread the generosity?" Hatter suggested.

"By doing what?"

"Giving your daughter what she wants. She doesn't ask for much. And it's not like she asked for a baby wobear."

"Stop that!" The Queen demanded. "And as for you, I already told you, I don't cuddle."

"Fine." With that, Alice turned her back on her mother and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't you turn your back on me, young lady."

"Why should I do what you want? You're not doing what I want. And I asked you nicely."

"She has a point." Hatter said.

"Don't you start too." The Queen replied. "And as for you, cat, you and your bear ideas need to scat!"

"Aw, you don't' really mean that? Do ya?"

"I think you better leave." Alice advised. "Before she starts being mean to you too."

"When you're right, Alice, you're right. Adios!" With that, he was gone.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get back to my book. You two have fun."

Hatter gazed around the room in an attempt to forestall the inevitable. He knew it would only take a few minutes for the Queen to realize what he had done.

"1, 2, 2 and a half…"

"Hatter!"

Alice giggled, despite her mood.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing. I just made a little request in the catalog."

"What kind of request?"

"I found this electric teapot that glows in the dark when you use it. I thought it would be good for late night tea parties."

"What's so special about that?"

"I'll have you know, Alice, this teapot not only glows in the dark, but it changes colors depending on what tea you use."

"So if you made strawberry tea, it would turn pink?"

"Now you're getting it."

"And if you made mint, it would turn green."

"Exactly. You really are a bright girl."

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the Queen was trying to find a certain item of choice. But for some reason, she couldn't concentrate.

"Oh hurrumph! All I want is to look for another royal ruby red rug for the throne room."

"Aw, are you having trouble concentrating?" A familiar voice asked. "Ah, the regal catalog. Anything in there for me?"

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you kept your paws off of it."

"There's that sharing thing again. We gotta work on that."

"I'm the Queen. Sharing isn't' in my job description."

The Cat chuckled amusedly.

"What's so funny?"

"You? A job. Seems a bit fishy to me. Speaking of fish, do you have any tuna?"

"No. Now, what are you doing here? I told you to scat."

"I don't mean to stick my whiskers where they don't belong, but I think I know why you can't concentrate."

"If I can't concentrate, it's because you're here."

"Wrong." He replied. "You're feeling guilty."

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard. I never feel guilty. I have Rabbit to do it for me."

Just then, Rabbit showed up.

"You called, You're Majesty?"

"No I didn't. But now that you're here, would you mind getting me a cup of milk."

"Milk? Care to share?" The Cheshire Cat asked as he appeared again.

"No I wouldn't."

"Tsk, tsk. What is it with you and sharing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't share your milk, you won't share time with your daughter."

"What does Alice have to do with this?"

"Oh, she has everything to do with this."

"Care to explain?" She asked.

"Gladly." He replied.

"Of all the silly things to ask for. What got into her? She must have been out of her mind, especially being sick and all."

"You're right." He conceded.

"I am. Of course I am. I'm the Queen."

"Alice must have been out of her mind to want some comfort from someone whose supposed to love her. After being sick, not to mention that nightmare. She must have been crazy to call out to you for help. After all, she does trust you. And for Alice, trust is no small bit of catnip." With that, he disappeared…

"You're turn, Mr. Hatta." Alice said as she flipped the dice for the second time. "I'm gonna win!"

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself, young lady. I happen to be the best Scategories player in all of Wonderland."

"Really?"

"Yes indeedy doo. I even have a trophy to prove it."

"Uh, that wouldn't be the one shaped like a bear holding honey would it?"

"No. That's the one I earned in Nature Scouts."

"You were in Nature scouts?" Alice asked in surprise before starting to giggle.

"Yes. And just what's so funny about it?" He asked. With that, he reached over and gently tickled her ribs.

"Nothing! It's just that…I didn't think you…I mean…Okay, okay! You win!"

Hatter let up after a minute or so and gave her a small hug. He loved this kid more than anything.

Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" The Queen asked.

Neither one of them answered for a few minutes.

Hatter glanced at Alice as though telling her it was her call.

Alice thought for a few moments.

Finally, Alice nodded reluctantly.

"I guess."

The Queen took that as her cue to enter.

As she sat down in Alice's desk chair, an awkward silence fell over the room.

The Queen had never been speechless before in her whole life. She also had never felt the need to apologize before either.

Alice avoided her mother's eye and stared out the window beyond the desk.

Clearing her throat, the Queen knew she had to say something.

"Alice, I'm…uh…I…."

"You can do it, You're Majesty. Just one more word." Hatter encouraged.

The Queen glared at him.

"Okay. I have your one word. Leave."

"Actually, You're Majesty, that was seven words."

"Get out! And don't even think about touching my regal catalog again."

Before leaving the room, Hatter whispered something in Alice's ear.

"I'll be right outside the door."

Alice nodded.

After Hatter left, the Queen tried yet again to apologize.

"All right, now that that's taken care of, I want to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked.

"No. Actually, I did."

Alice's jaw was about on the ground.

"Don't look so shocked. Even Queens make mistakes sometimes."

"When was the last time you made one?"

"Oh, let's not go there."

Alice nodded.

"The point is, I want to say…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. A Queen's job is to be there whenever she's needed. And I realize now that the place I'm needed most is right here."

"Really?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Really." The Queen confirmed.

The Queen held her arms out uncertainly.

Alice hesitated only for a minute and ran into them.

Just as they embraced, they heard a clapping noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Bravo! Bravo, You're Majesty! You did it! I knew you could. I had faith in you." Hatter told her.

"Hatter! Were you listening this whole time?"

"Well, you see, I couldn't' help overhearing. There's this hole in the door. See?"

The Queen took a closer look before glaring at him.

"Hatter, you chucklehead! That's the keyhole!" She sighed. "Never mind."

As mother and daughter sat down to enjoy a story together, Rabbit pulled Hatter aside.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but as he continued to stare at the precious sight, he knew it was real.

Turning to Hatter, he asked, "What did you say to her? I've been trying to talk sense into her Majesty for..well..for a really long time."

Hatter smiled warmly.

"What do you say we discuss it over a cup of tea."

"All right. Do you have lemon?" He asked as he followed his friend downstairs.

"We can see if the Queen has any. I'm sure she won't mind us raiding her cabinets."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me." Hatter assured him. "I've done it lots of times. Besides, if Alice chose the book I Think she did, the Queen will be busy for a while."

THE END


End file.
